Make No Promisses: My Version
by TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie
Summary: Obviously set in the episode 'Make No Promisses! How I think it should've ended! Read&reveiw!


Derek walked into the prom, Sally on his arm and Max following a few feet behind. He was wearing his usual cocky smirk, finally having the hot blonde that he worked with. They weren't officially a couple, but he was getting close. Until his happy mood fell when Emily came up to them.

"Hi guys. Where's Casey?" Emily asked with her eyebrows scrunched together.

"Not coming." Max said, disappointment in his voice.

"She's not coming? Why?"

"Dress, hair, shoes," he looked down at his baby blue suit, the one that Casey hated. "tux, and Derek."

"But on the most dreamed about night of her life?" Emily then turned to Derek. "Derek, what did you do?"

"Yeah, what did you do?" Sally chimed in, facing him as well.

"Nothing. Things were already going downhill when I ripped her dress-"

"You ripped her dress!" The two girls yelled in unison.

"Derek, you have to do something."

"She's right!" Emily said, pointing to Sally. "Wait, who are you?"

"Oh, Sally. I'm a co-worker at the restaurant." She was talking about Smelly Nelly's.

"Oh, I'm Emily, next door neighbor."

"You two keep talking, I'm gonna go get some punch!" Derek said, making to get away, but they grabbed him, keeping him in his spot.

"You are not ducking this."

"Derek, you need to help Casey." Sally said, a hand on her hip.

"M-me?"

"Yeah."

"Why me? Why not her?" he pointed to Emily, when someone walked up behind her.

"Because, she's with me. And Casey is _your_ step-sister." Sheldon Shleper, Emily's boyfriend, said.

"What could I possibly say that could make any difference?"

Emily thought for a moment, before saying, "It's not what you'll say, it's what you'll bring." And at that she pushed Derek out of the gym.

Emily took Derek to the theater department, where they would find a new dress for Casey. She looked through a bunch of racks, while he just stood there. Emily noticed and hit his shoulder, making him look as well. He groaned and they looked for about fifteen minutes before he grabbed a handful of dresses, showing them to her.

"Derek, actually look." Emily said irritably.

"But I'm not a girl! How do I know which one to choose?" He asked.

But by now she went back to looking. He groaned again and searched, his eyes landing on a pink dress across the room. He walked over to it, feeling the fabric. And that's when he knew.

This was it, the perfect dress. It was Casey's style, pink, and it looked like it should be in a fairytale. He smiled, knowing that she would love it.

"Emily! I found it, let's go!" He called over his shoulder, his eyes never leaving the gown.

"Derek, this better not be one of your pranks because if it is I swear I'll-" Her sentence was cut short when she too looked at it. "W-wow. It's beautiful."

"Yep, now come on." Derek said, heading for the door.

"Wait, Derek. You found this?" Emily asked in disbelief.

"Well, obviously it wasn't you." He said before disappearing through the door. Emily just shook her head and smiled, following him.

They called a taxi, which took five minutes to arrive. Derek waved to Sally before opening the door, sitting and groaning. Why did he have to help Casey? So, he ripped her dress, no big deal! He just rolled his eyes and waited.

Finally he arrived at their house. He grabbed Casey's dress and told the cab driver to wait. He then entered the house, to see Nora and his dad sitting on the couch.

"Derek? Is the prom already over?" George asked, looking down at his watch.

"Not exactly." Derek said, before going upstairs. He stopped in front of Casey's room, seeing her lying on her bed, tissues surrounding her. He took a deep breath and walked in.

"Emergency Prom delivery."

Casey looked up and saw him. She sat up and said, "You. What are you doing here?"

"I've come to take you to Prom." For some reason, he liked the thought of that.

"Prom is ruined, Derek. And it's all my fault." She looked down into her lap, tearing the edges off of a tissue. "I just, wanted the night to be perfect. I wanted to be Cinderella. And instead I'm the ugly step-sister nobody wants."

Derek chuckled. "I agree." Casey shot him a sharp look, and he dropped his smirk. "But I was sent to come and get you by your real friends." Casey looked down again. "So, come on Cindy! Cab's waiting, meter's running, and you're paying."

"Forget it Derek. No amount of magic is going to turn this dress around." She held up the torn part of her dress.

Suddenly, Derek stood up and dropped a large item on her bed, right next to her. "Well, this is a different dress."

Casey looked up at him curiously, before examining the new dress. Derek watched with hope in his eyes, and he didn't even know it. Then, a huge smile appeared on her face. "It's the dress." She said softly. She looked back up at him, affection in her eyes. "Guess me fairy godmother came after all."

Derek threw her a funny look. "Hey, uh…Emily just found it in the theater department." He didn't want her to know that it was actually _him_ who found it. "And I'm no one's fairy godmother." He started walking toward the door when he stopped and turned around again, "Coachman, maybe."

With that, he walked out the door saying, "Take it away, mice!" Nora, George, and Marti came in with smiles on their faces. Derek could hear them gasping at the dress and Casey's laughing, and he couldn't help but smile at her happiness.

_~0~0~0~0~_

"Oh Casey. You look so beautiful." Nora smiled, looking at her daughter. Casey had by now changed into the new dress, fixed her hair and makeup, and was ready to go.

"Really?" Casey asked, her face full of hope.

"Really!" Marti said encouragingly.

Meanwhile back downstairs, Derek was waiting at the door. "You're up to thirty bucks on the meter!" he called, getting impatient.

Casey sighed. "I better go before my coachman turns back into a rat boy." She stood up, took one more look in the mirror, and headed downstairs. Nora, Marti, and George all looked at each other after she left, and sighed at how dramatic Casey could be.

Derek was about to call for her again, when she appeared at the top of the stairs. Taking one look at her, all his impatience and frustration faded away. He just stared up at her, amazed at how she looked. He had never seen anything so beautiful, she took his breath away.

She slowly walked down the steps, smiling at him. "How do I look?" she asked softly.

"You look…amazing." Derek stuttered. Usually he wouldn't just let that slip out, like how his other thoughts and feelings about her were kept inside. But right now he didn't care.

She smiled at him, and he quickly snapped himself out of his trance. "S-so, better not keep Max and Sally waiting." He said, turning toward the door. Casey's smile flickered at the mention of Sally, but she ignored it and followed him outside to the cab.

They got in and Casey took out her clutch, fishing for the money. But Derek stopped her. "This one's on the house." He held up a folded up bunch of Canadian dollars and gave it to the driver.

"But, Derek I-"

"Forget it. But you so owe me after tonight." Derek said, smirking at her. She rolled her eyes, but smiled as well, before they both looked out the windows.

The drive was silent, except for the music in the background that the driver was playing. But every now and then, Derek would sideways glance at Casey. She didn't notice, but kept looking out through the glass.

Finally they made it to the school, and the two stepped out. Before Derek closed the car door, they heard the driver say, "You two lovebirds have fun!"

Casey blushed and Derek cleared his throat awkwardly. The cab drove away, and Derek began walking in. But he no longer felt Casey beside him. He turned around, to see her staring up in awe at the big sign that said, "A Night of Dreams." Derek sighed and walked back over, standing right beside her.

They both looked at the sign for a few moments when Casey turned around, saying, "This is it. My happily ever after moment." Derek looked at her, when she faced him. She was too excited and he was too lost in her eyes to notice how close they were to each other.

"My life could be changed forever!" she said, a smile gracing her fine features. Derek just stared at her, wondering why on Earth he would ever insult the beautiful young woman standing before him. But then he thought about how close they had become over the past year, and realized he wouldn't change those fights for anything. He must be doing something right.

Derek glanced at her glossed lips, fighting the urge to pull her to him and kiss her with everything he had. Sure, he had thought about kissing Casey before. But he could always resist it. This time, this moment, he found it very difficult.

His gaze moved back up to her eyes and he said, "Hurry up, Cinderella. Before the clock strikes twelve." He spun her around, so she faced the school again, and gave her a light push. She walked inside and disappeared behind the doors.

As soon as she was out of sight, Derek let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. This girl was killing him, and she didn't even know it! He cursed himself, automatically regretting letting her go. To Max. He suddenly hated the guy. No, it wasn't hate. He _envied_ him.

Max could do everything with Casey that Derek longed to do. Hug her, kiss her, hold her hand. Derek could have any girl in the school, any girl in Ontario, but he just _had_ to fall for the one he couldn't have.

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair, before looking at the school again. Everyone would for sure see Casey, so that meant they knew he was there too. Sally was waiting, and he couldn't stand out there any longer. So Derek took a deep breath and walked in as well.

_~0~0~0~0~_

The night went surprisingly smoothly. Derek kept his eyes on Sally and his friends, not once looking at Casey. Although he wanted to, but he stayed as far away as possible from her.

Then, Emily announced the Prom King and Queen. And, of course, it had to be Casey and Max. Derek closed his eyes and groaned, sarcastically thinking that it was all going perfect.

But when he opened his eyes again and looked at the stage, He saw the look on Casey's face and immediately smiled. At east she was happy. "A drama Queen _and_ a Prom Queen. Who would've thought?" He commented, with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

After that, he and Sally danced to an upbeat song. He pushed all thoughts of Casey away and actually had a decent time with his date. He didn't know that across the dance floor, Casey was looking over Max's shoulder, her eyes holding a mixture longing and disappointment.

_~0~0~0~0~_

"Okay, bye Em!" Casey called before closing the front door to their house. Derek sat down on the couch, Casey following suit.

She sighed before saying, "Crazy night, huh?"

Derek scoffed. "You can say that again."

They sat in silence for a minute before she said, "So, did you have a good time? I know I did!" she looked down at the crown in her hands.

Derek slightly scowled at her. "Apparently not as good as you."

Casey noticed the tiny bit of anger in is voice. "What's wrong with you? Sally not as good a kisser as you thought?" She didn't mean to sound so jealous, but unfortunately Derek noticed.

He smirked at her. "Wow Case. Here I thought you were happy about that." He pointed to the plastic crown. "I guess Max is a bad dancer, am I right?"

"I'll have you know he is a great dancer! And he can keep a beat, not just go crazy." She was referring to Derek's nickname, Crazy Legs.

He cringed. "That bad huh?"

At this, she huffed. "You just can't stand to see me happy!" she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Yes, that's why I found the dress for you and brought it all the way here." He muttered.

Casey looked at him. "You found the dress? I thought you said Emily did?" Derek's eyes went slightly wider as he looked at her as well.

"I..uh you see I…" he stuttered, not finding any words to say.

"Derek, is there something you're not telling me?"

"No." he lied. Casey stared at him for a second, knowing she wasn't going to get any more out of him.

"Well, thank you. I love this dress." She said, looking down at it. He looked at her and half-smiled. "And it means a lot to me that you found it."

"Why?" he asked, looking at her with a confused expression.

"Umm…because you never do anything nice for me." It was her turn to lie now. But he was smarter than her in this department.

"I kinda want the real reason Case." He smirked, looking at her. "You're a horrible lier."

"I know." She sighed. "Look, let's just leave it at thanks. Okay?" she made to stand up, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down. Although in this swift movement, they became _very_ close. So close that she could feel his breath on her cheeks.

Neither person said anything, but kept staring into each other's eyes. He broke it by glancing down at her lips, for the second time that night. He then did something that she never thought he would do.

He leaned in and kissed her. And the weird thing was, she kissed him back! She shocked both of them by this, but Derek didn't complain. He slowly deepened the kiss, placing one hand on her waist and the other on the crook of her neck. She held onto his white jacket, and they stayed like this for a few minutes.

Finally they pulled away, a mix of confusion and passion in their eyes. Did they really just do that? Casey only ever _thought_ about doing it, never actually planned on it. And the same with Derek.

"Derek, I-"

"I love you." He blurted out. She just stared at him, before a small smile made its way onto her face. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his again. After a second she pulled away and said, "I love you too."

He smiled, but then it faded. "What about Max?"

Casey froze. She just realized she cheated on her boyfriend. With the last person she _ever_ expected. But then she looked back at Derek and said, "I guess I'll have to end it." Derek raised his eyebrows at this. "I mean, it's not fair to him if I'm in love with somebody else."

If it was possible for Derek to feel any happier, he just did. He captured her lips again, showing how much he cared for the girl in his arms. When lack of air became a problem, they reluctantly pulled away.

"Best Prom night ever." Derek said, making Casey smile. He then went in for another kiss.

**I wrote this completely out of bordem! I watched the episode, and it screamed this idea to me! So, this Dasey was created! :P**

**Read&review! :3**


End file.
